


Oh, Brother

by stilesanderek (minxxx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Extreme Underage, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotiles, Stiles and Derek are half-brothers, stiles is 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is home for summer break from college and his 12-year-old brother Stiles has just discovered masturbation. He waits until he thinks Derek is fast asleep and starts jacking off. The problem is, Derek has trouble sleeping, and he always hears Stiles, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the quiet moans he lets out. And you see, it's inevitable, Derek starts masturbating to the thought of his brother, when the one is doing the same thing right beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohlittle-red (wrightingstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightingstyle/gifts).



> Sooo, I wrote this for Whitney's birthday, and didn't intend to post it because it's kinda crap. It isn't beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine and English is not my first language so you know, be kind. 
> 
> **Also, this contains incest and extreme underage, Stiles is 12 and is Derek's half-brother. So if you don't like it, don't read it, don't comment on it. Thanks.**

When Derek was eight, his mother married John Stilinski. And no longer after that, she gave birth to Przemysław Stilinski, a cute little baby named after John’s Polish grandfather. Before that, it had only been Derek and Laura, but Derek was excited to have a brother of his own. Even being a lot younger than him, it was a boy, Derek’s only brother. And Derek was happy to have another sibling.

When Przemysław was seven years old, he began being called as Stiles, a nickname for his surname. He made everyone, include his mother and father, call him that, because his name was atrocious, or so he said. Derek happily complied, and Stiles it became.

Over the years, Stiles and Derek became friends, or at least the best friends you can be with your brother 8 years your junior. They fought sometimes, sure, over who would play videogame first or who would eat the last chocolate, but they were good friends. But when Derek went to college when he was eighteen, they grew apart. It was only about time, though, wasn’t it?

Derek is currently lying on his bed, in his room he shares with Stiles, trying to sleep. It’s July, he’s home from summer vacation at college and it’s very hot. Derek’s only wearing boxers, and he even wishes he wasn’t wearing them. Stiles, by his side, is waiting for Derek to fall asleep like he always does. 

You see, Derek has trouble sleeping. He usually takes hours to sleep, and that hasn’t been very helpful for him this summer. Apparently, 12-year-old Stiles has just discovered masturbation, and he spends as many times as possible jacking off. Just like Derek did when he was his age.

Derek tried to help, he did, he casually left a tab of a porn website open on Stiles’ computer. Stiles didn’t say a thing to him later in the day, but then Derek went to check Stiles’ computer history and saw that he was exploring the website. What got him curious though, it was that most of the videos Stiles was seeing were with two dudes, some guy called Dale Cooper being his favorite.

Derek wasn’t surprised. He thought Stiles had a crush on that Lydia Martin girl, but he also talked a lot about a guy named Danny. And Derek had no problem with it, really, he even had been with some guys before. He liked dudes too. And of course Derek wouldn’t tell mom.

But Stiles’ mastubartion activities have been driving Derek _insane_. The first day he was back from college, he went to sleep the same time as Stiles’ did, and probably when Stiles thought Derek was already fast asleep, he started. Derek had been startled, and he was too mortified to tell Stiles to stop it. But as Stiles kept going and letting sweet little moans out of his mouth, Derek started getting aroused. And so very aroused.

It was wrong, Derek objectically knew it. Stiles was his _brother_ , his 1 _2-year-old brother_. But he couldn’t tell his dick that, and as Stiles was getting closer to his orgasm Derek decided that fuck it, and started palming his erection against the fabric of his boxers. He imagined spreading Stiles’ lean legs apart and taking a look at his erection, leaning in and swiping his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, and Stiles moaning Derek’s name and begging for him to go on.

Derek came right after Stiles did, biting his lip not to utter a thing. He couldn’t even imagine what Stiles would do if he realized that Derek had been jacking off thinking about him.

So Derek since he came back home for summer break has been jacking off with the thought of Stiles, while Stiles himselfs masturbates next to him. 

Today is no different, when it turns out that it totally is. Derek has the covers around him, even though it’s hot, so Stiles doesn’t see his hand traveling to his crotch and jacking himself off, and Stiles has just started masturbating. He’s letting out sweet, quiet moans while the noise of flesh hitting flesh fills the room. Derek has started too, and today’s fantasy is fucking Stiles raw against his bed, making him beg for more. When, out of nowhere, Stiles moans, “Fuck, Derek.”

Derek suddenly stops masturbating altogether, because _has he heard it right?_ Did Stiles really call Derek’s name? Is he starting to hear things he desperately wants to hear?

But before he can think too much further, Stiles moans again, “Oh, _brother_.”

And that’s it, that’s enough self control Derek has. Before he knows he’s sitting up and launching himself at Stiles. Stiles stops, startled, and starts apologizing, “Derek, shit, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Pl--”

But Derek doesn’t even let him finish, in a blink of an eye Derek is kissing him, reaching out for his small, but hard dick. Stiles moans against his mouth and Derek takes that as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. They kiss fervently for a few minutes, Derek lazily stroking Stiles’ dick. 

When they break apart, Derek takes off his boxers, his cock dripping pre-come, leaving a wet spot on his underwear. He stands there, appreciating the view of a debauched-looking Stiles, who’s watching Derek’s body intently. Derek then crawls on top of Stiles on the bed, their dicks touching.

Stiles lets out a long moan, his head hitting the back of his pillow. Derek shushes him, though, “Shh, Stiles, we can’t make any noise. I want to hear you scream my name, but we can’t.”

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles says hoarsely. “You’re so hot. Don’t stop.”

Derek complies. He spits on his hand and grabs both their dicks together and starts stroking them. Stiles whines, and starts bucking his hips up, creating more friction. The quiet noises that come out of Stiles’ mouth are everything Derek has wanted to hear, and Derek lets out his own moans. 

“Shit, Stiles, you’re perfect. You’re so good for me,” Derek whimpers.

Derek is still working on their erections, stroking and then swirling his hands at the heads of their dicks. Derek is getting close, and he thinks Stiles is too. 

“Brother, fuck, faster,” Stiles moans, eyes shut close. 

Derek starts stroking faster, and for Stiles’ pleasure, grabs Stiles’ balls with his other hand. With that, Stiles is coming and the mewl he lets out plus the look of his dick spilling come all over themselves drives Derek on edge. He comes quietly moaning Stiles’ name.

Derek’s hand is full of come, and he decides he wants to taste Stiles, wants to taste _them_. He takes his hand to his mouth and sucks, and it’s Stiles, it’s himself, and it’s amazing.

“Fuck, Derek, that’s so hot,” Stiles says, with amazement on his eyes.

When his hand is clean, Derek leans in and kisses Stiles hard, making Stiles taste themselves too.

“I love you, little brother,” Derek says when they break apart. And it has never seemed more right to say that than ever.

“I love you too, big brother,” Stiles replies, smiling.


End file.
